


Written in the Stars

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: One night, while stargazing with Lydia and the Maitlands, Betelgeuse spots a Red Star and wonders what it is.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 16





	Written in the Stars

Stargazing nights were fun. It gave Lydia an opportunity to hang with her ghost and demon pals. Adam and Barbara often liked pointing out the various stars and planets to Lydia and Betelgeuse and they often asked questions about said stars. And tonight's stargazing was normal to begin with until...

Betelgeuse had spotted a star he was sure he'd never seen before during any previous stargazing nights. Turning to Barbara, he asked,

"Yo, B-Town, what's that strange Red Star up there?"

She laughed. "You have no idea what the name of that star is?”

“Nope.” He shrugged and Adam and Lydia burst into laughter as well. “What’s so funny, you guys?”

“That Star is- Is- Is called Betelgeuse!” By now, Lydia had fallen over on the roof and was laughing harder now.

“So? That’s my name.”

“Exactly!” Lydia sat up, her laughter slowing. “That’s the fun of it.”

Betelgeuse’s eyes widened. How come he never questioned something like this? He looked at the star he shared his name with then at Lydia and the Maitlands, who were bursting into laughter yet again, promptly joining in as well.

What a surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this short one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
